A View From The Fire
by Maldrian13
Summary: *REPOSTED* Next Generation SYOC Fic! "High school isn't a trial by fire or some ordeal that has to be survived. It is all a big joke. You just have to provide the laugh track." - Scott Westerfeld


**A/N: Be sure to check out the tumblr for my story! The link is on my profile.**

~~~ A View From The Fire ~~~

Hi, this is Amber! My username is Maldrian13 on fanfiction. Anyway, I've been talking with the previous writer of "A View From The Fire" and she has given me the green light to continue this story as my own! I was so sad when she wasn't able to continue it, but I'm going to try my best to make this a great story! I don't know how many people are still following it, but for those of you still interested I'm going to start writing very soon :)

**New Directions Couples**

Shuester

**William Shuester (55) - College Professor (Matthew Morrison)**

**Emma Shuester (53) - Guidance Counselor (Jayma Mays)**

**Natalie Claire Shuester (22) - New Directions Coach (Zooey Deschanel)**

***CLOSED***

Hudson

**Rachel Hudson (40) - Former Broadway Actress/Vocal Coach (Lea Michele)**

**Finn Hudson (41) - Sports Announcer (Cory Monteith)**

**Caitlin Maria Hudson (16) - Sophomore (Vanessa Hudgens)**

**Roxanne Barbra Hudson (14) - Freshman (Carly Rose Sonenclar)**

***CLOSED***

Hummel-Anderson

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson (40) - Fashion Designer (Chris Colfer)**

**Blaine Hummel-Anderson (39) - Psychologist (Darren Criss)**

**Alice Hummel-Anderson (17) - Junior (Blake Lively)**

**Jason Nick Hummel-Anderson (16) - Sophomore (Logan Lerman)**

**Anthony Gabriel Hummel-Anderson (15) - Freshman (Billy Unger)**

***CLOSED***

Lopez-Pierce

**Brittany Lopez-Pierce (40) - Kindergarten Teacher (Heather Morris)**

**Santana Lopez-Pierce (40) - Lawyer (Naya Rivera)**

**Josslyn Mariella Lopez-Pierce (17) - Senior (Bianca Santos)**

**Logan Alejandro Lopez-Pierce (15) - Sophomore (Jake T. Austin) *Twin**

**Adriana Lopez-Pierce (15) - Sophomore (Selena Gomez) *Twin**

***CLOSED***

Fabray

***Divorced**

**Quinn Fabray (40) - Neurologist (Dianna Agron)**

**Tony Ryan (43) - Former Rock Star (Ryan Gosling)**

**Kylie Olivia Fabray (17) - Junior (Chachi Gonzales)**

***CLOSED***

Evans

**Mercedes Evans (40) - Record Label Owner (Amber Riley)**

**Sam Evans (39) - Architect (Chord Overstreet)**

**Gavin Luke Evans (15) - Sophomore (Ian Eastwood)**

***CLOSED***

Puckerman

**Noah Puckerman (41) - Carpenter "Puckerman Brother's Carpentering" (Mark Salling)**

**Vanessa Banks (Deceased) - Former Nurse (Jessica Alba)**

******Elliott Asher Puckerman (17) - Senior (Zac Efron)**

**Mary Jane Puckerman (15) - Freshman (Hayden Panettiere)**

***CLOSED***

Abrams

**Artie Abrams (39) - Director (Kevin McHale)**

**Sugar Abrams (38) - Wedding Planner (Vanessa Lengies)**

**Scott Tanner Abrams (18) - Senior (Hunter Parrish)**

**Trixie Abrams (16) - Sophomore (Molly Quinn)**

***CLOSED***

Chang

**Tina Chang (39) - Optometrist (Jenna Ushkowitz)**

**Mike Chang (40) - Heart Surgeon (Harry Shum Jr.)**

**Alexander Michael Chang (14) - Freshman (Kim Soo Hyun)**

***CLOSED***

Puckerman

**Marley Puckerman (37) - Anthropologist (Melissa Benoist)**

**Jake Puckerman (38) - Carpenter "Puckerman Brother's Carpentering" (Jacob Artist)**

******Aliza Erin Puckerman (16) - Junior (Lyndsy Fonseca)**

**Porter Isaac Puckerman (16) - Sophomore (Garrett Clayton)**

***CLOSED***

Lynn

**Kitty Lynn (37) - Social Worker (Becca Tobin)**

**Ryder Lynn (37) - Electrical Engineer (Blake Jenner)**

**Jackson Riker Lynn (17) - Senior (Austin Butler)**

**Daniel Lucas Lynn (16) - Junior (Josh Hutcherson) *Twin**

**Piper Elizabeth Lynn (16) - Junior (Hailee Steinfield) *Twin**

***CLOSED***

Oliver

**Mia Oliver (39) - Waitress (Naomi Watts)**

**Noah Oliver (40) - Currently Imprisoned (Simon Baker)**

**Flynn Hayden Oliver (17) - Junior (Devin Paisley)**

***CLOSED***

~~~ A View From The Fire ~~~

**Vocal Adrenaline Couples**

St. James

**Jesse St. James (44) - Former Broadway Actor/Radio Host (Jonathan Groff)**

**Lana St. James (39) - Talent Agent (Kristen Kreuk)**

**Hailee Grace St. James (17) - Junior (Grace Phipps)**

******Rosalyn Mari St. James (15) - Sophomore (Julia Goldani Telles)**

***CLOSED***

Sterling-Adams

**Wade "Unique" Sterling-Adams (37) - Plastic Surgeon (Alex Newell)**

**Jeff Sterling-Adams (38) - Pilot (Riker Lynch)**

**Athena Rose Sterling-Adams (15) - Junior (Skyler Day)**

***CLOSED***

Cohen

**Andrea Cohen (42) - Dance Studio Owner (Meagan Good)**

**Chris Cohen (44) - Lawyer (Skylar Astin)**

**Dominic Owen Cohen (17) - Junior (Roshon Fegan)**

***CLOSED***

~~~ A View From The Fire ~~~

**The Warblers Couples**

Smythe-Duval

**Sebastian Smythe-Duval (39) - Writer (Grant Gustin)**

**Nick Smythe-Duval (39) - Chef (Curt Mega)**

**Thomas Harvard Smythe-Duval (18) - Senior (Spencer Boldman)**

**Wesley Oliver Smythe-Duval (16) - Sophomore (Francisco Lachowski)**

***CLOSED***

Clarington

**Hunter Clarington (38) - CEO (Nolan Gerard Funk)**

**Frida Clarington (37) - Journalist (Jessica Sanchez)**

**Richard William Clarington (16) - Sophomore (Cody Christian)**

***CLOSED***

Montgomery

**Wes Montgomery (43) - College Professor (Telly Leung)**

**Harmony Montgomery (38) - Magazine Editor (Lindsay Pearce)**

**Mason Graham Montgomery (17) - Junior (Nicholas Hoult)**

***CLOSED***


End file.
